


Deprave

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Impregnation, Mind Break, Mistaken Identity, Size Kink, Vomiting, Wetting, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Homura really should look into fixing her eyesight.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Ayano Rika, Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Deprave

[""] = text

("") = thought

["So I'll meet you there after class tomorrow"]

["Sure! I look forward to it!"]

"Aaaaand send"

Rika flopped down onto her bed and buried her face in the fluffy comforter.

"Ah geez that Ren. Asking me to pick out lingerie for her... hehe she's getting quite bold these days."

It has been a month since the two started dating. At first Rika was hesitant to accept Ren, to forgive herself. She was so sure that their mutual love was just another fabrication of her selfish wish, but after seeing her tears that day, all doubts vanished from Rika's mind. No matter if it was fake or not, her desire to protect Ren and her smile was genuine and that was all she needed.

["Me too. I can't wait for tomorrow!"]

"Still... I would like it if she was a bit MORE bold."

She said while twirling her tiny pigtails

As her smartphone's light provided illumination in the room enveloped by nightfall, Rika thought of all the cute lingerie that would suit Ren.

("Maybe something lacy would do... No, no that's way too advanced for her. She should start with something cute instead...")

Still Rika couldn't stop herself from imagining Ren dressed in a mature babydoll with its translucent veil revealing her shapely breasts. And below she could endow thin garter belts that accentuate her plump thighs while also connecting to a pair of lolita panties.

It wasn't before long that Rika found herself fantasizing about being embraced by a Ren in erotic visage. She massaged her minuscule breasts while imagining Ren gently sucking on them while listening to her heartbeat. Then she allowed her hand to travel down to her panties, rubbing her virginal pussy while pretending that her hand was Ren's. The sensation of her fingers and the cloth separating those digits from her precious region was stimulation enough for her hormonal fluids to start leaking out.

["Oh it's getting late now. I'm so excited for our date tomorrow that I feel like I won't be able to get a wink of sleep"]

"R-Ren...!"

A part of Rika felt guilty about masturbating to the thought of her girlfriend while she was innocently eager about tomorrow's outing, but at the same time, she couldn't stop her fingers. With eyes closed her head was filled with only the thought of Ren pinning her down to the bed and penetrating her yearning crevice with slow loving strokes. 

As Rika continued to pleasure herself however, a thought crept up in her mind.

("I bet senpai would look amazing in lingerie as well")

In an instant, the one on top of her was no longer Ren, but rather the ebony haired senior that Rika had idolized so much.

Rika sat up and increased the speed of her fingers, meshing against the spreading dampness on her underwear.

("That's right")

Rika thought.

("Ren would never be that aggressive. In the end I'm still... Senpai-!")

*Thunk*

Just as Rika was about to climax, a loud thump that sounded like a collision against her window jolted her out of her lewd fantasies.

"W-What was that?"

Rika rushed over to the light switch and flicked it on to peer outside, but all she could see was the inky darkness.

["Hey Ren, you still there?"]

She typed

["Yeah,I was just about to head to bed. Is something wrong?"]

["Oh it's nothing, I think a bird crashed onto my window, but I didn't know they still fly around at these hours. That really scared me"]

Having calmed down Rika was about to head back to her bed when-

*THUNK*

A second, more persistent knock came from her window.

*THUNK*

Then a third

*THUNK**THUNK**THUNK*

Then many more came, as if someone was slamming their fists on the reinforced glass causing the lights in the room to flicker. As Rika turned back she could see the shadowy figure of person crouching outside.

("But that's impossible! I'm on the second floor!")

She quickly grabbed her phone in panic

["Holy shit Ren, I think there's someone outside my window. What should I do???"]

But it was too late. Before she could even get a response, the glass that separated her room from the outside shattered as the ominous figure forced its way in and tackled Rika to her bed. Through the flickering lights in her room Rika could make out her attacker: a woman dressed in a monochromatic uniform with long jet black hair adorned by a scarlet ribbon. 

"S-Senpai...?"

"What are y-"

Rika couldn't even finish her sentence before her pajamas were torn off violently by the stranger, leaving her bosom and nether regions in plain sight.

"MMMadoKKKKKKAaaaa@#$&@!!!"

The figure heaved lustfully as she bit down on her victim's perky nipples.

"Oww! G-Get off of me!"

Rika struggled, but it was no use. Her small frame could not reject the intruder's inordinate strength.

*ding*

A message flashed across her phone's screen.

["Rika, are you ok? What happened? Please respond"]

"R-Ren"

Rika reached for her phone, but it was just out of her grasp. Moreover the constant attacks from the girl above her was too much to ignore.

Rika flinch when the figure touched her tiny breasts with her rough hands. She cupped them together and began to vigorously lick at both nipples simultaneously.

"Eeek, Stop! Why are you doing this?"

But her questions would go unanswered as the licking intensified and alternated between suckling. Her arms go limp as her body submits to the foreplay.

"Aaah~ aaa- Ahhh!"

"Oh? Are you cumming from only your nipples being teased? You're such a lewd girl, Madoka~ But I'll make you feel even better hehehe"

"M-Madoka?"

Rika, amidst her pleasure was a given a moment to collect her thoughts, but that moment of respite quickly ended when she felt warm breathes wafting on her vulnerable pussy, still sensitive after her shameful act of self pleasure.

"Hehehe itadakimasu~"

"No wait! If you do that now I'-"

As soon as the dark beauty entered her, Rika spasmed as tides of pent up pleasure was released. The orgasm was so strong that it caused her bladder to relax, emptying her urine as well causing streams of golden to stain her once clean bed.

"Hch..Hch..Hch I t-told you not to."

Rika was crying out of embarrassment. She had not wet herself since she was a toddler and to do something so disgraceful now, especially in front of another person broke her mental fortitude.

"What are you saying?"

The girl said with bated breathe.

"I've wanted to drink your piss since forever, Madoka. It's just an extra topping to your love juice now hehehe"

And just like that, Rika's attacker started to lap up the liquid discharge around her pulsating pussy, slowly homing onto the awaiting fruit.

"Wow, it really looks small and tight up close. Now, if you would excuse me~"

In her sobbing fit, Rika had not realize what was happening, but her body tensed up once more when she felt the attacker's slimy tongue enter her already stimulated pussy.

"Eeep!"

She had not prepared herself for what would occur next. The stranger's tongue explored her insides like a ravenous serpent searching for food. It tickled the area near her clitoris, wrapped itself tightly around some inner groves, and flicked violently, making sure to taste every nook and cranny of her delicate passageway.

"No! Stop p-please I c-can't take anymoreeeeee-!"

But the stranger wouldn't listen, instead she spread her pussy wider to press her entire mouth against it, thrusting her tentacle like appendage deeper into Rika's melting honey pot. At the same time she kneaded her clitoris obsessively with her spindly fingers while doing the same to her saliva covered nipples. Even though Rika just climaxed moments before, she could once again feel her body contract from the sensory overload.

"C-Cum! Cum! Cumming!"

"No, not yet"

The girl removed herself from Rika and licked her lips. Then in one swift strike, she stuck her index and middle finger deep into Rika.

"!"

In and out and in and out she rapidly plunged her digits into Rika's genitalia, making it a sloppy mess of piss and vaginal mucus. The friction from the rubbing created a heat that enveloped Rika's entire body as another wave of escasty came over the little girl.

"AAah-Aaah-Aahh!"

Unable to resist any longer, Rika moaned in pleasure as the dark haired beauty quickened her pace.

"Nonononononon Awawaawa~"

Then to release Rika from her crucible of eros the stranger gave one last thrust and curled her fingers upwards beneath the clitoris causing Rika to arched her back in an intense orgasm.

"C-CUMMMINGGGGG! AAA-aaah *huff* auugh *huff*"

The stranger licked her sticky fingers in satisfaction as she stared down in hunger at Rika's tiny body heaving its chest up and down still recovering from the torrents of stimulation.

"We're not done yet, Madoka. Now it's your turn"

"H-huh?"

The figure unzipped her checkered skirt and removed her ebony stockings.

"Now, Madoka it's your turn to pleasure me"

As the stranger took off her panties, Rika couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was a gargantuan cock that was almost as long and thick as Rika's entire arm. The pillar of meat stood erect, casting a dim shadow over Rika's petrified face.

"N-No way..."

Rika couldn't even process the situation. She was still dazed from the afterglow of being eaten out and fingered.

"Tuckered out already, huh? Very well, guess I'll have to make you do it myself"

"H-uh?..Hmph!?"

Before she could react, Rika found herself with mouth full of cock.

"ughh"

Rika could feel her lips stretch to its limit. But what made it worse was the rancid musky smell that assaulted her olfactory region. It was a horrid stench, akin to sweat being fermented in unwashed gym shorts. But that was the least of Rika's worries. The zealous pistoning of the massive shaft scraped her delicate throat. She could feel it leaving bits of grime and disgusting residue with every thrust.

"OOoooguuu-!"

"C'mon, endure it for a bit longer, Madoka. I'm not finished yet"

("Madoka")

There was that name again. Come to think of it, Rika had never actually seen the rapist's face. Having settled down, Rika glanced up. Before her was the foreign, but handsome visage of a raven haired girl.

"Mmph?!"

Rika pulled herself away from the smelly dick and pointed towards her attacker.

"W-Wait, you're not senpai!"

"Huh? Did I tell you to stop sucking?!?"

Agitated, Homura lifted Rika up by a scuff of her hair and plunged her head towards the pulsating tower.

"-Mmmgh gurr!"

This time the entire shaft rammed its way deep into Rika's throat. She could feel the tip reaching to where her collarbones start. Rika struggled to break loose, but with Homura's hands both firmly handling her head, Rika was forced to function as the sadistic witch's mouth pussy.

"Mmmmphhh urrr!"

Each thrust scarred her throat more and more. She wasn't sure if she could even talk after this. Having her throat clogged up with cock made it difficult for her to breathe. Coupled with the ever present stank of the putrid wiener, Rika was about to retch.

"Yeah! YEAH! Almost there- I'm gunna cum!"

Homura amplified the speed and force of her thrusts to maximum until-

"CUMMING!"

"Bleggghhhh"

At the same time as a torrent of pasty goo spurted inside Rika and down into her throat, she couldn't hold back her nausea any longer and vomited the entirely of the contents inside her stomach out onto Homura.

"Hey hey you swallowed it, but threw it all back up. What a waste!"

Rika fell back down onto the bed, her mouth completely ruined with a mix of semen and semi digested bits of the night's curry dinner.

"Plea- *Hack* *Hack* *Hack* Ju- Stop"

"Huh??? I can't you. You'll need to enunciate better!"

"S-sto- pl- *Hack* ease"

Even a simple sentence caused Rika to cough up blood from her internal abrasions. The taste of iron in her mouth overpowered even the vomit and semen.

"STOP? But we're just getting to the BEST part!"

"E-eh?"

Homura pounced down onto the tiny teen, spreading her thin legs apart to display Rika's already spent pussy and looming over that was Homura's still vivacious cock. Realizing what was going to happen next, Rika froze in fear

"W-wah? No! N-o! Not that please! It won't fit! That won't fit in there!"

"TOO LATE!"

*-PRAAAAAAPP-*

"AAAAUUUUUAAUAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

It was like a fist bursting through a thin veneer of plastic wrap. Rika's virgin hymen was torn apart into bloody shreds, sending down streams of disgraced purity. The pain was unbearable, the worst that Rika has ever felt in her life.

"AHAHAHAAH! Look! Look! Your virgin blood is now mixed with your piss and barf! It's a soup of fucking shit!"

"ughhh *Sob* *Sob* ughhh it hurts... it hurts... my first time... *Sob*"

"Oh no no no, this is just the start! HMMMMPH"

Homura thrusted, digging deeper into Rika's tight cunny, in the process tearing apart more of her untouched flesh.

"Aaahhh you're so fucking tight, Madoka~ MMMPH"

Although slow at first, Homura quickly began to piston barbarically in missionary, applying even more force than she did on her throat.

"AAHH YEAH how do you like my dick?"

Rika couldn't respond. The agony had taken over completely. With tears in her eyes, all she could muster up was slight 'ugh' 'ugh' 'ugh's as her diminutive body shook with every thrust.

"No answer? Then I'll just have to go deeper!"

*PRSHHHHH*

"HuuuHGGGHH-!"

Homura was no longer holding back, she drove so deep into Rika that a mound of the tip of her dick was formed on Rika's soft belly whenever Homura entered.

"AUUUGHH! AUUGHHH! AUGGHGHH!"

Rika could feel her lower canal burning in pain as her immature pussy was forced to be stretched to its limits. And yet, despite the torment, sharp pangs of pleasure also assaulted Rika. It was undeniable, although in pain, Rika's slutty pussy was in absolute bliss over being pounded relentlessly. And the proof came in her leaking pussy juice, spurting out and creating the lewd sounds as Homura entered.

"Yeah! Feeling it now, huh? Ugh, I'm already ready-!"

Upon Hearing those words, Rika was broken out of her prison and pleasure and pain to witness the grim reality of what was going to happen.

"W-What!? NO! No! Not inside! Anything, but inside!"

"No can do, Madoka. Get ready, CAUSE HERE COMES A LOAD OF AKEMI SPERMIES!"

*SPLAAAAAAAAT*

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

As the hot mass of baby batter filled every wall of Rika's sweet pussy, she felt a sense of utter euphoria like she has never felt before.

"C-CUMMMMINGGGG!"

When it was over Rika laid there with her stomach inflated from the massive batch of sperm as excess oozed out in globs. Her tiny hands clawed at the air like a baby's trying to clutch onto something invisible as torrents of intense pleasure washed over her body.

"Haah...Haahh...Haahh..."

"Hahh... Hehehe that was good, wasn't it?"

"Ughhh...haah..."

"Well too bad, I'm not done yet!"

To Rika's horror, Homura was once again fully erect.

"N-no, please... not yet..."

But Homura did not care. Rika was spun around to face the head of her bed with her buttocks at the complete mercy of Homura's cock.

"Well, Here I come!"

"Ughhhhhhhh-!"

Rika was entered yet again, but bent over, Homura was able to plunge deeper than ever before, reaching all the way to the girl's babymaker.

"NOOOOooo! It's too deep!"

*PAT* *PAT* *PAT*

Rika's womb was pounded with every thrust. As the tip of Homura dick kissed the entrance, Rika shivered in lust. Her mind was totally fried at this point, with her thoughts being dominated by cock only. It was at this point when-

*RIIIIIINNNGG*

*RRRIIIIINNNG*

A familiar tune emanated from Rika's phone, which was cast carelessly to the side. As Rika frail body undulated spastically, her elbow happened to tap the accept call button, in turn connecting the transmission.

["Rika? Rika? Are you alright?"]

"R-ren?"

["Rika! You wouldn't pick up no matter how many times I called so I'm heading over right now! Are you safe? Are you hurt anywhere?"]

It appeared that amidst her pleasure, Rika wasn't even able register the ringing of the phone until now.

"Ren I'- ugghhh ahhh ahhh I'm.. ahhh-!"

["Rika?!? Rika?!? Are you alright? Please hang in there! I'm almost at your house!"]

"No! Ahhhh... Ahhh- I-!"

"HMMPH!"

"AHHHHGHH-!"

A sudden violent thrust from Homura rocked the entire bed causing the phone to drop to the floor.

"Oh fuck! fuck! fuck! Yeshhhhh!"

"Yeah, you like that bitch?"

Rika caved to the overwhelming pleasure. Every thrust scrambled her senses even more as her g-spot was assailed by Homura's mighty rod.

("Ahh yes")

Rika thought.

("So this is the feeling of pleasurable dick.")

As much as she hated to admit it, something like this could never be achieved with someone like Ren. She would never push her like this, never tear at her insides and make her pussy her own.

("Ren... I-")

"Just a little bit more! I'm going to make a mess of your pussy!"

"-!"

Homura grabbed ahold of Rika's mini pigtails, using them as handle bars as she savagely banged Rika's dripping wet pussy as if her life depended on it.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! I'm gunna cum! I'm gunna cum from being fucked by a cock of someone I don't know!"

Yeah you like that!?!"

"AHHH-! YESS! RAPE ME! RAPE ME HARDER PLEASE! I can't get enough of it! I'm addicted to your monster cock! I can't be satisfied by anything else ever again!"

"That's right! And now for the finish! I'm a pumpkin and I'm gunna impregnate you up with my seed!"

"Auggghhh ahhhh yes! yes! yes! C-CUMMMINGGGGG!!!!!!"

With one final stroke, Homura exploded inside Rika, flooding her with torrents of semen and at the same time, the door to her room slammed open.

"Rika! I'm here! Are you o-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rika's face contorted to a shaking smile of bliss as her insides were filled with cum. As Homura released her, she face planted onto her bed and turned her head towards the open door.

"R-rika?... W-What's going on h-here?" 

I-I'm sorry, Ren."


End file.
